


Ridding Hard

by Electric_mer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biker AU, Bikers, Chat is a flirt, F/M, Human Tikki and Plagg, Minor Plagg/Tikki, More tags to be added, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), they are in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_mer/pseuds/Electric_mer
Summary: Marrinette is one of the front liners of the notorious biker gang Miraculous. She and her partner Chat Noir keep the city of Paris safe from their rival gang, the Akumas. When a new member of the gang arrives saying that she will be joining the duo on the front lines Marinette gets suspicious of her and questions if she is truly a Miraculous member or not. Will her gut feeling be right or will it lead the gang into the hands of their rival's leader Hawk Moth?On hiatus indefinitely
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Late Night Races

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoy this AU. I have had this in mind for a few months now and finally wrote down the ideas and first chapter. I am not sure if anyone has done this before but if not I hope that you enjoy this new AU. As always please let me know if I have missed any grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy :)

The rumble of the bike’s motor roared fiercely as it drove through the streets of Paris. Its wheels gliding over the roads smoothly as Ladybug wove through the late night traffic. She could taste the rain on her tongue through her helmet and feel the mist on the exposed skin of her neck. Her leather jacket and crimson pants kept the rain off of her for the most part. She came to a stop at a light and steadied the bike she was on as she waited for it to turn green, letting out a huff in the cold night. Her black boots touched the turf of the road as she readied to take off again. The light blazed green and she revved her engine loudly as she took off, her tires scraping the road furiously. As she turned down another busy road the sound of another bike caught her attention. She glanced to her right to an alley just in time to see a bright green and black Kawasaki Ninja come zooming out of the narrow entrance and join her on the street. 

Her sapphire eyes met bright green beneath the dark visor of the driver’s helmet. His blonde hair peeking out from his black helmet with cat ears built into the top. The leather jacket he wore matched her’s except it had his tell tale green cat paw and gang name on the back. He winked at her and revved his engine invitingly only to speed past her the next second. She gave chase. Her red Ducati quickly gaining on the streak of green in front of her. The two bikers raced through the streets, weaving through traffic with ease. Soon their surroundings changed to more run down as they entered the shady part of the city. They never slowed even as they sped towards an old parking garage. They entered the structure and continued their race to the narrow opening that lead to the underground warehouse that was hidden beneath the old garage. The tunnel was barely wide enough to fit the two bikes as they accelerated together. When they emerged into the open area where all the other bikes of the gang were held they quickly circled the area, keeping pace with one another, then finally screeched to a halt in the center. They hopped off their mounts and quickly removed their helmets, breathing heavily as the adrenaline pumped through their veins. 

“I win this time”, Ladybug announced as she threw down the kickstand of her bike, her navy blue hair falling into her face.  
“Not likely My Lady”, pipped her partner as he placed his helmet on his seat. “I believe it was I that won this round”. She could finally see his full face, or at least what was not covered by the black paint he had used to obscure his identity from her and the rest of the gang. His wild, blonde hair sticking in all directions now that it was freed from the confines of his protective headgear. He smiled cheekily at her as he took his hair out of its small pony tail and pulled it back up, this time much tighter.  
“You wish kitty”, she quipped back. They both walked towards the two figures that stood a few feet in front of them as they continued their small quarrel. 

“Glad to see our two stars are still as playful as ever on the streets”, came the light voice of the small woman in front of the duo. She was short in stature but her stance demanded attention. Her hair was a fiery red, styled into an inverted bob with her bangs dyed jet black. Her doe-like eyes were a bright blue that contrasted immensely with her red pants suit. She wore simple black heels that added a few inches to her short stature.  
“Reminds me of our time in the front lines, right Sugar-cube?”, the dark skinned man beside the woman said cheerfully. He had bright green eyes and was dressed in all black and leather. His pants were ripped in some areas, showing off the skin of his legs. He wore knee high combat boots that were obviously steel toed and a well worn leather jacket with the gang crest on the left side of his chest. His hair was as unruly as the blonde’s across from him, with one piece that would never lay flat in the center of his head. The small woman next to him smiled fondly at his mention of their time in the places of the two youth in front of them. 

They were Ladybug and Chat Noir, front linemen and stars of the notorious biker gang Miraculous. Unlike their rival gang, Akuma, they were known throughout the city as helpers and even heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir were like celebrities to the Parisians and would often help when the Akuma members caused trouble, tracking them down and racing through the city to apprehend the members that had caused harm to buildings and even people on occasion. Their identities were a secret to all, including each other and the other members of the gang. They wore paint on their faces as a sort of mask and would style their hair different from their normal way of wearing it to further deter onlookers from figuring out their alter egos. Their bikes were gifts of initiation into the gang and correlated to the names that they went by while on them. Each new Ladybug and Chat Noir got their own distinct style of bike. The two former stars in front of them had been gifted their bikes by their mentors as they had done for their successors. The woman, whom the gang knew as Tikki, had been given a Yamaha YZF-R1 in the signature color of Ladybug, red. All the bikes were stored in the warehouse. A constant reminder of the legacy that the gang led. No one knew where they got the money for all the bikes, but in reality they didn’t really care as they used it to help the city that they all called home. There were few members of the gang. Only consisting of the two front liners, their mentors, and the leader of the gang that was as elusive as they come. In the end they got the job done. Many strive to be welcomed into the gang, but one had to be chosen by the leader and deemed worthy by the past Ladybug and Chat Noir to be allowed to join. That is where the Akuma came from. Those angry that they were not allowed to join or had been coaxed into joining the destructive gang by their leader, Hawk Moth, became the members of the gang and terrorized the city. 

“Ladybug, I would like a briefing on the patrol you took this evening”, Tikki stated as she turned in invitation for Ladybug to join her to her part of the warehouse.  
“Of course”, she said as she turned to grab her bike and roll it after her mentor to the separate body shop that she housed her bike in along with all the other bikes of the previous Ladybug’s.  
“I would like one from you as well Chat Noir”, the man that had been with Tiki said to her partner.  
“Yes Plagg”, the blonde said as he too grabbed his bike to bring it in for maintenance work. 

As she walked away, Ladybug turned and bid farewell to her partner as she slipped through the opening to her shop. Once she was inside Tikki pressed a button on a panel next to the opening and the metal garage door slid down with a mechanical thud. The small woman turned to Ladybug with a smile on her face as she spoke to her. 

“Still up to your childish races I see”, she quipped as she joined Ladybug by her bike to help her with any work she deemed necessary.  
“He started it this time I swear!”, the blunette defended.  
“I know. Plagg used to do the same thing when we were in your places”, she said fondly. “But you should really take it easy on the tires Marinette. We can’t keep changing them every time you two decide to push the limits. You need to be careful of pedestrians. We aren’t like the Akuma”.  
“Yes, I understand”, Marinette said as she finished changing the front tire of her bike. 

Tikki was the only person in the gang besides the leader who knew her identity under her mask. She took off her jacket and handed it to Tikki who laid it down on a chair in the shop. She changed the back tire and tightened some screws that attached parts of the plastic body to the metal undercarriage. When she was done she stood up and whipped her brow, smudging some of her red paint onto her hand. Tikki dug into her bag and pulled out a wipe that Marinette took with a quick word of thanks and cleaned the paint off of her face. When she was done she threw the wipe into the trash bin next to the tool station and pulled her hair back into her normal style of pigtails, making sure to cover the shaved portion of her head that she had done to further distinguish Ladybug from her usual self. She then took out her extra cartilage piercings and put them in a small box she made for easy transportation. She left in her signature Ladybug print earrings as many people wore them in support of the gang and it would not reveal her identity. She turned to Tikki who was holding her clothes that she had worn to the warehouse so that she could change. She quickly took off her deep red shirt that was spray painted to have Ladybug spots on it and pulled on her white top with cherry blossoms painted onto it, a signature of her’s. She then removed her heeled black boots and then her ripped red, leather pants. Tikki giggled at her as she shimmied her legs out of the tight material. Marinette took the offered pink jeggings and slipped them on with ease and put her feat into her light pink loafers. Tikki retrieved her backpack from a corner and helped her stow the shoes and clothing into it so that she could carry them home easier. 

When all was said and done they both walked out the door that was to the far back of the shop and into a stairwell. They made their way up until they came to the top where they opened the door that was hidden within a wall of moss that had grown on part of the old parking garage. They quietly closed the door so as to not alert anyone that might be near the location of the door and walked over to a white Honda CR-V that Tikki owned to get them to and from the secret warehouse without causing suspicion. Marinette climbed into the passenger side as Tiki got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. The car roared to life and took off through the old structure until it exited onto the streets of a back alleyway. Tikki expertly drove them around the rugged section of the city until they merged onto the more prominent streets of Paris. They older car weaved through traffic and finally pulled to a stop in front of the bakery that Marinette called home. The younger woman exited the car and thanked the redhead for driving her and waved to her as the car drove off in the direction of Tikki’s apartment. Marinette shivered as the cold air of the rainy night hit her and she quickly entered the warmth of the bakery. She walked through the business to the back where it led to the apartment above. She ascended the stairs and entered the living space. Her parents were seated on the couch, watching an american film as she greeted them. She gave them each a hug before heading up to her room for the night. She felt slightly guilty at the fact that she suck around without her parents knowing but knew that she was doing it for the good of others. She would tell them eventually, but now was not the time. She quickly chained into her bed clothes and crawled up into her loft. She sighed in relief as she sunk into the plush blankets of her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her over. Tomorrow she had classes and would need all the sleep she could get to make it through them.


	2. Day at Uni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to her University and sees a certain somone.

The sound of the alarm on her phone woke Marinette from her sleep. She groaned in retaliation at the offending sound. Rolling over on her side, she reached for her phone and turned off the alarm. She laid there for a minute or so, letting her body slowly wake up. After a few minutes she sat up and stretched, sighing in content when her back made a satisfying pop. She scratched her bed messed hair as she yawned then slowly crawled down from her loft. Looking in her vanity mirror she saw the grime on her body from her ride the night before. She had been too tired to wash it off when she arrived home so she made her way to the bathroom that joined the room. The bluenette slowly undressed, shivering as the cool air met her exposed skin, and quickly turned on her shower. Soon the water was hot enough for her and she stepped under the spray of warm water. A content sigh left her mouth as the water hit her back, steam rising up to fill the small bathroom. She quickly washed her hair and scrubbed her skin until it was raw with the vigorous cleaning, then stood for a few minutes to just enjoy the soothing water running over her used muscles. Turning off the water, she walked out to dry herself off. She ran a towel over her hair to dry it as best as she could then worked it over her body to get the remaining water off. After she was satisfied she wrapped the towel around her torso and grabbed her hair dryer. The hot air felt glorious on her cool head as she finished drying her hair. She made sure to shake the strands of navy until they were lightly sitting round her shoulders in waves. Satisfied with her hair, she went back out into her room and dressed for the day. Today she chose to wear a simple pink sweater and skinny jeans with her usual pink loafers. It would be cold as it was nearing winter and she had never quite enjoyed the frosty air as much as others did. 

Once she was done dressing she went to her vanity to put her hair into its usual pigtails. She expertly arranged it to cover the side of her head she had shaved for the gang and wrapped pink ribbon around the ties. The color was by far her favorite and she always incorporated it into her daily looks. With one last glance in the mirror she deemed herself presentable and headed down to get breakfast. The smell of cooking bacon and pastries wafted into her nose, causing her mouth to water. Her parents looked up from their tasks and greeted her. Sabine was cooking the bacon and the greece could be heard popping from where Marinette stood by the counter. Her father, Tom, was filling a puff pastry with a cream that smelled of sugar and cream cheese. She kissed his cheek as she passed him to get to the coffee pot that housed the one thing that would wake her up for the day. The deep, brown liquid was steaming as she poured it into her thermos to be able to take some with her when she left. The rich smell of the hot beverage wafted up to her nose and perked her up just a little. As much as she would love to, she could never drink the liquid in its natural state without a little creamer and sugar. The taste was just too bitter for her despite knowing that black coffee was much better than creamed. She sat at the counter as she idly sipped her drink, waiting for her parents to finish making the morning’s meal. 

Soon a few pieces of bacon were done and plated as well as a cream filled pastry. She thanked her parents with a smile and dug into her food. The bacon was perfectly crispy and melted in her mouth when she bit into it. The pastry was sweet and light with a hint of tart in the end which she assumed to be some form of citrice to help combat the sweetness of the cream. She finished her meal quickly and stood to put her plate into the sink. When she was done she grabbed her bag from where she had left it the night before and slung it onto her shoulder. Deciding to be generous, she grabbed another pastry and put it into a box so that she could treat her friend Alya to one of her parent’s creations. She bid her parents farewell and walked down to the bakery, making sure to grab her bag of clothes for the gang in case she was needed later on in the day, and exited onto the busy street. With a quick text to Tiki she started walking to their meeting spot. 

Tiki worked a day job in the office building on the same street as Marinette’s college so it made meeting up with her when she was needed much easier. Soon the small woman’s car was pulling up next to the bluenette and she quickly hopped into the car and out of the chilled weather. They drove in relative silence until they arrived at Marinette’s university. She thanked the redhead for the ride and handed her the bag of clothes. With a final wave the car drove off, leaving Marinette alone on the sidewalk besides a few pedestrians and students making their way to their destinations. Marinette walked up to the building that she took her classes in and was about to enter when a body hit her square in the side. She yelped in surprise and turned to see the bright smile of Alya greeting her. 

“Girl I missed you”, the brunette said as she hugged Marinette.  
“You saw me on Friday”, she replied with a giggle.  
“Yes but it was absolute torchure to deal with the pests this weekend and try and keep up with the Ladyblog ''. 

Alya was the reporter on anything and everything Ladybug related. She had started her blog the day Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared and had had a devoted following ever since. She always had the latest scoop on the races and fights that went down between the notorious duo and the Akuma members. She was ladybug’s biggest fan and Marinette both loved and feared that fact every day. For one she was thrilled that her friend had a hobby that she loved so much and got recognized for as well as the fact that she supported Ladybug and Chat Noir’s motives and how they helped protect the citizens of Paris. On the other hand, she was terrified that she would find out that her best friend was actually Ladybug and how she would react to the news. So, she had never told her. She wasn’t allowed to tell her even if she wanted to. If her identity or Chat’s got out it would put their family in danger, not to mention anyone else that they were connected to. The Akuma were notorious for their violence and destruction. There had been a number of times that Marinette had almost gotten shot or stabbed on duty and that made her fear for anyone that may learn her secret. She would keep her friends and family safe by keeping them oblivious to what she did in her free time. Alya took her out of her thoughts as she spoke again. 

“Speaking of the Ladyblog. Did you see the video of Ladybug and Chat Noir racing last night?”, she asked excitedly.  
“No”, Marinette replied, interested in the footage her friend got of her racing the night before.  
“Let me tell you girl, I have no idea how they make it look so easy”, she said as she opened up the clip on the website. Marinette watched as the duo sped across the screen. The camera followed them as they wove through traffic. It was clearly taken from Alya’s window but the footage was clear. She could see as her and Chat raced with ease until they could not be followed by the camera anymore. 

“It was amazing girl!”,Alya said as she pocketed her phone. “I wish you could’ve been there to see it in person”.  
“Wouldn’t that have been something”, she said with a small smile to herself.  
“Oh don’t look now but a certain someone has just arrived”, the brunette said with a sly tone in her voice. 

Marinette looked to where Alya gestured in curiosity. A sleek, black car drove up to the front area she had previously been. The door opened and her breath caught in her throat. Tousled blonde hair and vivid green eyes appeared from the car as the man stepped out. He wore a white, mid sleeve jacket with a black shirt and jeans. His shoes, designer and showing off his father’s brand padded softly as he walked. He waved behind himself to his driver as the car drove off. Marinette smiled to herself as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. He was Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and face of his brand. He was perfect in every way, according to the blunette, and her crush since high school. It was just her luck that he happened to choose to go to her university to study fashion so that he could take over his father’s brand some day. He walked up to the doors and noticed the duo. With a bright smile that would put the sun to shame he greeted them. 

“Morning Alya, Marinette”, he said cheerfully. He stopped and turned to talk with them.  
“Good morning Adrien”, Alya greeted back, elbowing Marinette who was still starstruck. She shook her head quickly and spoke.  
“G-good m-morning Adrien”, she stuttered out, a light blush on her face. She smiled sheepishly up at the blonde who smiled back brightly. He patted her shoulder affectionately then turned his attention to Alya.  
“Alya, I saw your video on the Ladyblog last night. The footage was amazing! Their skills on those bikes were captured perfectly”, he said with aww in his voice.  
“Thank you.”, she said happily. “I did not know you were a fan of them”.  
“Oh I'm a huge fan and a lover of bikes in general but you know my dad would have a heart attack if I ever got on one”, he said with a laugh.  
“He would?”, Marinette asked in surprise.  
“Oh yeah. His only son, riding a dangerous vehicle. He would be livid”, he replied.  
“As he should be”, came the too high voice of none other than Chloe Bourgeois. 

Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail on top of her head. Her makeup was heavy and dramatic with its blue eyeshadow that showed off her icy blue eyes. She walked over to the trio and draped herself on Adrien’s arm, which he visibly cringed at, though the girl would never know as he quickly replaced the smile on his face.  
“Come on Chlo, you know I love bikes. Shouldn’t you be supporting me in my likes?”, he asked.  
“I’ll respect that you like those death traps but I will not support you actually getting on one. What if you get hurt? Then your face would never be the same”, she said with a pout on her face.  
“Well, what if he is careful”, Marinette said quietly. Chloe glared daggers at her.  
“Oh and I suppose you like those sad excuses of vehicles as well.”, the blonde spat at her.  
“I do actually”, she replied hotly.  
“You do?”, Adrien asked, curiosity evident on his face. Marinette blushed and ducked her head to the side.  
“Y-yeah. I think they are cool”, she said sheepishly. 

Chloe huffed out in annoyance and turned on her heal, dragging Adrien with her. She did not look at Alya or Marinette as she walked through the door, her head held high. Adrien turned to look at her just as he was pulled through the door and mouthed sorry to the duo. Marinette smiled at him to show him that she was okay and he nodded as he was pulled into the building. 

“Oh I hate that girl so much”, Alya said seathingly. “I’d love to take her bleached hair and just rip it out”.  
Marinette giggled and patted her friend on the shoulder. “Oh Alya, don’t let her get to you. Besides, if she lost her hair what else would she have going for her?”, she replied cheekily. 

The two girls giggled as they started walking to their classes for the morning. They soon had to go their separate ways to go to their departments and they bid each other farewell. Marinette walked into her class and took her usual seat towards the front of the room. Chloe could be heard boasting about her designs from the other side of the istle. Adrien sadly held captive next to her, as he always was. She shook her head and tuned out the obnoxious girl as she took out her sketchbook and pencils for the class. Soon their professor walked in and started the lesson for the day. Marinette took down notes here and there but was mostly focused on the sketch in front of her. It was a design set she had been working on for a while. They motorcycle suits for races that were inspired by her and Chat Noir’s colors. She was hoping that she could make them and maybe change their usual leather jackets and clothes to the sleeker and more protective suits. As the lesson finished up she packed up her pencils and sketchbook just in time to hear screams come from down the hall. The whole room whent deathly silent as the screams got louder. Nervous whispers started spreading through the room. The door felw open as a terrified girl from the culinary department called out to the room. 

“Akuma member!”, she shrieked. “They have a gun!”.

The room went into an uproar as the students scrambled to get out of the room. There were too many and the door was quickly blocked with the bodies of the people trying to get out. Marinette looked around quickly and spotted the window. She ran over and pulled it open and called for the people to follow her out. She leapt through the window and landed in the bush right outside of it. Making sure that the other people were now safely getting out she rushed into an alleyway. The sound of a car soon met her ears as Tiki turned it into the alley. She threw out Marinette's bag of clothes and ran to the trailer that was attached. She took off the tarp as Marinette quickly changed to reveal Ladybug´s bike. Marinette grabbed the compact of red paint and smeared it onto her face then pulled her hair out of her pigtails. She ran around to meet Tiki, throwing her navy locks to one side to reveal the shaved portion of her head. Tiki quickly unlatched the bike from the trailer and set it onto the turf. Marinette nodded to her in thanks as she hopped onto the bike. The red head handed her the signature hemet that she wore and stepped back. 

¨Be careful Mari¨, she said. Marinette nodded and saluted her as she turned on the bikes engine and sped out of the alley. She drove down the street and heard the rumble of Chat´s bike as he sped up to meet her. They both wove through the street until they came to the University just in time to see the Akuma member walk out of the building with a gun in each hand. They hopped off of their bikes and stared at the man. He wore the purple leather jacket of the Akuma members and deep maroon slacks. His chest was covered in a chain-mail shirt and he wore finger-less, leather gloves on his hands. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the heroic duo.

¨Finally¨, he said. ¨What does a guy have to do to get a little attention around here. I thought you two would never show up.

Ladybug could hear as Chat growled furiously from his spot. The man smiled sadistically as he pointed a gun towards the red clad biker. Without a moment of hesitation Chat was in front of her with his staff in hand. She glanced to the side and saw that the spot on his bike that housed the weapon was empty as she heard the bullet ricochet off of the metal. She ducked down and grabbed her leather gloves that protected her hands and yo-yo. Not a traditional weapon but Plagg had manufactured it out of solid steel and a strong wire that allowed it to be a useful tool in fights. She pressed the button in the center of it and the spikes that were built into it flew out. She stood next to Chat as he glared at the man. She glanced at him and and he looked at her, trust evident in his green eyes that were shadowed by his helmet. 

¨Ready kitty?¨, she asked with a smirk.  
¨Born ready My Lady¨, he replied. With that the duo charged forward and clashed with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the suspence. I promise I will have the next chapter out by next week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. No hate on Chloe for those of you that like her. She will be redeamed, but for now enjoy her and Mariś banter. As always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
